Night to Remember
by themaniacproject
Summary: Greed reminds Kimblee of their...memorable night.  Was listening to the song "She Only Likes Me When She's Drunk" while writing this. And as much as I dislike The Stereos, I though it might fit the moment.   GreedXKimblee


"'Morning, sunshine."

"Jeez, can you not talk so loudly?"

"'Little hungover?"

"Feels like it."

The tired alchemist tried to pull himself out of bed, but his head felt heavier than his body. He buried himself back under the covers.

"Look, I don't want you sleeping all day."

"I won't...I just need...ten minutes to fully wake up."

Greed sighed. "You said that ten minutes ago."

Kimblee tossed and turned, trying to sound like he was making an effort to get up.

"Come on, Kimblee."

"Don't rush me, dammit."

Greed violently pulled the covers half way off the alchemist's body.

"Asshole."

"I need you to answer a question for me."

Kimblee's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh? Well this had better be some-what intelligent, in your case anyways."

"Are you implying I'm dumb?"

"Not necessarily," Kimblee grinned.

"You're the asshole."

"I tend to irritate people, yes."

"So are you gonna answer my question or what?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Greed sat beside him on the bed.

"It's actually a kind of memory question."

"Memory?"

"Yeah," the homunculus smirked.

"Should I be...concerned?"

"...Yeah."

What? He usually said "not really." What the hell is he up to?

"Tell me, Kimblee..."

The alchemist listened attentively...very attentively.

"...What did we do last night?"

Now...Kimblee was fully awake. He had no memory what so ever of the previous night. The two of them fell silent.

"You don't know?" Greed asked.

Kimblee didn't say a word.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't."

Kimblee jolted himself out of bed.

"What the hell happened last night?"

The idea of jolting out of bed...not the brightest. His head started to pound like crazy.

"Dammit."

"Aw, Kimblee. Don't push yourself. After all...you gotta recover...from last night."

"Just friggin' tell me what happened last night!"

The homunculus stared deep into his eyes.

"Please?"

"Well, okay. Since you said please."

Kimblee rolled his eyes.

"So, let's just say...you're quite the entertainer when you're wasted."

"Wasted?"

"Indeed."

"Damn, I must of done crazy shit last night."

A smile formed on Greed's face.

"Yeah. Lots of 'crazy shit'." He obviously emphasized "crazy shit."

Kimblee started to look mortified.

"Wait...d-define...'crazy shit.' Like...what did I do?"

"Just like you said...crazy shit."

"But I don't remember, dammit!"

"Maybe, it'll come back to you."

"You're not gonna tell me, are you."

"Not a chance."

Kimblee dropped back into bed and tried to fall asleep.

"You're hopeless," he muttered.

"And you're hopelessly hungover."

"You know, you could make the moment just a little more decent and tell me what the fuck I did last night."

"The reason why I'm not telling you...is cause I don't think you can handle the truth."

"What the hell? Sure I can."

"Are you sure?"

"You're making me sound unbelievably insecure. Yes, I'm sure. Even if it was horrible and ended horrible, I can handle it."

Kimblee's head kept spinning from when he got up, not to mention all the crap he had on his mind. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

Unexpectedly, Greed landed a kiss upon the alchemist. Kimblee was startled, but there wasn't much he could do. His dreadful hangover made it almost impossible to break away from the kiss. He made a small noise that signaled the homunculus to get up, but the small noise sounded more like a moan.

"What a coincidence. You kinda made that noise last night, but much more louder."

"What's you're problem? I thought you were gonna tell me what I did last night!"

"Well you see, I'm not really an 'explaining' kinda guy."

He slipped under the covers with Kimblee.

"I'd rather show you."

"Don't. My head...is pounding."

"I thought I said you can't say no to me," the homunculus reminded him.

"Can't it wait 'till later?"

"Later would mean tonight. Frankly, I can't wait that long. It's either now or you'll never find out."

"But I can barely keep my eyes open."

"You don't need to, unless you want to. It's actually quite more useful if you keep those eyes closed."

Kimblee felt the man's lips against his. He was still trying to grasp as to why he was doing this. He couldn't have done this to Greed. Something must have snapped in his head for him to do something like that.

The homunculus released for a second to take a look at the confused alchemist.

"You totally came onto me last night," he whispered.

"N-No I didn't! Why the hell would I?"

"You were drunk. I tried to remind you, but you insisted..."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Aw, you're so mean. It seems you only like me when you're drunk."

"God dammit, Greed!"

He still continued to kiss the helpless alchemist.

"You're supposed to give in. I mean, that's what I did."

"You and I are completely different. I'm not...into this thing."

"You liar," Greed laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"You were into it all those other times we did this."

"N-No..."

"Yeah, you were. And anyways, you can't say no to me. So it looks like your stuck."

"I hate you."

"That's a start, in you're case anyways. Hopefully you can turn that 'I hate you' into and 'I love you.'"

"How can I say that when you're trying to take total advantage of me?"

"This is coming from the one who specifically said they like being controlled."

"I never said that!"

"You did...last night. That's when I repaid the favor."

Kimblee was trying to pretend he didn't hear anything Greed told him. Even if there was a possibility that he did that, he didn't want to believe it. He sighed in defeat.

"I'm never...EVER getting that wasted ever again."

"That's too bad. Guess we'll never do shots again."

"We did shots?"

"It took a lot of convincing, but yeah."

"I agreed to taking shots?"

"Yeah," Greed nodded.

"Fuck.." Kimblee groaned.

"But it gets better. I can tell you from start to finish exactly what you did."

"Really?"

"I sure can."

Kimblee smirked. "You're not really an 'explaining' kinda guy..."

He grabbed the back of the homunculus's head.

"...I'd rather you show me...if you don't mind."

"Absolutely."


End file.
